(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a clamping and connecting structure, and more particularly to a clamping and connecting structure for track lights.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional track light structures have a number of drawbacks, although the lamp may be mounted on the track in a simple manner. With reference to FIG. 1 which shows a prior track light structure, a body 1A is connected to a lamp 11A at a lower side thereof and is provided with a lever 2A having a fastening block 21A. The lever 2A may be turned to cause the fastening block 21A to be located within a track 3A. When the lever 2A is turned to return its original position, the body 1A may be connected to the track 3A. Besides, the lamp 11A may be disposed in the track 3A at any position. However, known structures of the body 1A do not provide an extension bar to permit extension of the lighting fixture. Besides, since the track 3A is generally mounted at a high position, it will be time-consumptive and inconvenient to fix or replace the lamps.